Adamantari (22 RP)
“Adamantari” is actually a moniker given to a race of people native to a wild island nation far in the eastern sea by outside sources. They were anointed valkutek, “chosen by the elements” by their creators. According to their legends, the benign Elemental Lords came to them in a time of need. Wishing to tip the scales against their evil counterparts, the Lords approached the humans of the island nation with an offer. They would bestow power upon them, transforming them into beings of elemental might, in exchange for their help in the war. The humans agreed, resulting in the valkutek. They were granted exceptional abilities in exchange for shortened lifespans, an unforeseen side effect of the mighty elemental power bestowed upon them. In the larger world, they are often mistaken for elves at first glance, though any more than a brief glance makes it quite clear that they are much different. Adamantari are far less slender than elves on average, and have unique physical qualities that set them far apart from elves, or any other race for that matter. Moreover, they differ greatly in personality and worldly outlook. In some superficial ways the adamantari are not unlike elves, such as being required to live sustainable lifestyles in order to support themselves successfully. They are equally adept as hunters and agriculturists as they are warriors. One of the biggest differences would be their view of short lived races. Long-lived folk like dwarves and elves show a tendency to become jaded by the life and death of shorter lived creatures, but adamantari are quite different. Being shorter lived than most, on the whole they remain stalwart when faced with the death of a friend or comrade. They process their grief and honor their memories by continuing on, toasting to their names in celebration, and praising their deeds. Adamantari are hardy of body and stout of heart, often displaying youthful enthusiasm and robust, positive personalities, even in the later stages of their lives. They tend to be adventurous, ambitious, driven by strong wanderlust, and led by a powerful urge to fight and test themselves against ever greater obstacles. While their bodies are impressive, there is one quality that is feared and praised above anything else they possess: their indomitable willpower. Adamantari never lie down and accept their fate, ever. It is in their blood to fight and live to see another day. Sometimes impossibly optimistic and brazen, adamantari can be near impossible to break down with mere words or spells. No adamantari allows forcible influence over its choices, whether that influence is physical or other. They are often typified by stubborn courage and dedication to seeing tasks through to the very end, no matter the risks. They are often considered impetuous and vagrant, primarily due to their adventurous tendencies. Many adamantari struggle to remain in one place, especially if that place lacks stimuli to warm their blood. Being notoriously stalwart, they rarely balk from risks or challenges that may seem daunting to most, even bordering on the entirely reckless. This devil-may-care attitude has earned them a reputation as invaluable adventuring companions among some, though many feel they are a dangerously loose cannon that is too difficult to control as far as group safety. This is an ill-founded worry, however. When an adamantari accepts a party as its own, those people become a family that (s)he would lay down his or her life for without hesitation. It is said that traveling with an adamantari is a bit like befriending a tempest - powerful and violently beautiful, capable of carrying you aloft to unknown heights as easily as battering you against stone. Physical Description Adamantari usually stand somewhere between elves and humans in height, with musculature that tends to describe their powerful, warrior-race tendencies. While size and shape vary, all adamantari have extremely dense skin and muscle tissue that make them far stronger and more durable than they appear. Even more sedentary adamantari possesses the strength to lift considerably heavy objects with ease. They are often described as ‘natural warriors’ in terms of physique and capabilities - while some can grow to be truly towering and imposing, many simply arrive at what their body considers peak physical condition. Dark hair is most common, though can be a shade of their elemental heritage (such as red, silvery-grey, etc). All adamantari are born with a deep connection to one of the five natural domains: air, earth, fire, plant, and water. The easiest way to determine an adamantari’s type is by the eyes. Perhaps one of their most unnerving features; adamantari have dark, almost black sclera and unnaturally vibrant irises indicating their element - such as bright crimson or cyan. Contrasting sharply against their sclera and at times literally glowing with inner power, their eyes can be incredibly striking. Skin tones are typically shades of lighter tan, olive tones, or bronze. All adamantari have prominent canine teeth, giving their dental structure a very beastial quality. Equally interesting are their ears. Adamantari ears resemble those of a bat, they are long and typically sweep back, sometimes curving up near the ends but always tapering to a point. Roughly in the area an earlobe would be, there is instead a barb. Additional barbs, sometimes called points or tines, can appear along the bottom edge of the ears, along with notch-like cuts, giving them a somewhat ‘frilled’ appearance. The barbs and notches tend to vary among individuals. While often considered attractive, they are commonly described as having a wild or feral appearance, which seems only to augment their charm more often than not. Adamantari are considered adults at roughly 13 years old, middle aged at 20, old at 30, and can live for a maximum of 55 years. Males average from 5’ to 6’7 in height and 120-300lbs, where females average 4’11 to 6’1 in height and 95-200lbs. Society Adamantari society is casteless in the sense that no individual is born for a specific role, nor is any individual denied an opportunity to fulfill a role in society based on anything other than ability to perform that role properly. Extremely varied in skill, adamantari can find success in many different professions ranging from societal roles as bakers and craftsmen to more worldly roles as adventurers and swellswords. Inclusive and friendly, it's extremely uncommon for any adamantari to be treated as a lesser member of society simply for their parentage, gender, ability, belief system (within reason), or element type. Honor and moral codes are important factors in adamantari society, one’s deeds and how they treat their peers make up the majority of an individual’s social standing. Shady business deals, selling out companions, the mistreatment of undeserving individuals, and other underhanded activities are the surest way to earn their ire and distrust. Once their trust has been broken, it is nearly impossible to earn it back, and any sort of bond with an adamantari may as well be considered lost. Families that have transgressed in some dishonorable way can expect to face consequences for generations to come amongst their own people until appropriate atonement has been fulfilled. One of the more interesting aspects of adamantari society happens to be their personal relations. Their short lifespans typically inspire a tendency towards fluid and free relationships with others. This leads to a more polygamous lifestyle among partners. Most adamantari will have a chosen partner whom they favor and are primarily paired with, though will often take an additional partner or two in order to further contribute to the perpetuation of their race. These additional partners are acquired only with explicit consent and understanding between both partners, duplicity and deception in a mated pair is punishable and dishonorable. Monogamous relationships are not uncommon, nor is it out of the ordinary for an adamantari to avoid committing to a mate altogether. They also tend to be very fluid in their sexuality, choosing to love whomever they love, for life is too short to deny their own feelings. When an adamantari plans to leave the island, whether or not they intend to return, it is typically expected that they leave behind an offspring. While not exactly militaristic, adamantari often understand that force is the only way to protect themselves or make a point and are not above using it. Every adamantari is schooled in the ways of the fighting arts to some degree in order to be better prepared for situations in which the use of force to defend or neutralize a situation becomes necessary. Most adamantari are quite patient and would prefer to avoid fighting constantly, using more diplomatic means to resolve conflicts. Others are ready to accept any challenge and may even entice an antagonist into fisticuffs to scratch their itch for combat. Whichever path is chosen, adamantari rarely act with cruelty or malice (without cause), and prefer formal bouts with clear rules when settling disputes. They expect duels to be treated fairly and honorably on both sides and have no tolerance for those who would violate the warrior’s code of conduct. Pride in their heritage and the dedication to a chosen lifestyle also play major roles in society. A capable warrior is respected and admired as much as a particularly knowledgeable scholar or a skilled seamstress - excellence at their craft is considered an honorable endeavor and hard work to become exceptional earns great respect amongst their peers. They do about as well as an elven artisans as far as craftsmanship and other shaping arts (while not holding the stigma against forging or stonework). Most notably, adamantari have unique skill in forging weapons made of a special kind of metal. One entire island within their archipelago is an ancient forest of nothing but special trees that consume potent minerals through their roots the same way others draw in water from the ground. Adamantari are experts at harvesting these trees and the nuggets of metal they produce, just as well as they are in forming that metal into weapons, armor, and other useful items. The metal they craft is known as adamant. Adamantari learned long ago that hatred, grudges, and discrimination are things they simply don’t have time to hold on to. As such, they tend to be particularly neutral, but overall good-natured. Some can be a tad arrogant or boastful about their combat abilities, some may be particularly noble and mindful of social injustices, but they are all level and fair-minded individuals on the whole. There are some, however, who are on the far ends of the spectrum. Those who display extreme malicious and violent tendencies as well as those who embody the highest extremes of their righteous natures are often banished from the main islands where they may cause trouble. These individuals are released into the world or, usually in the case of particularly violent ones, are ferried off to a special island in their archipelago where they live their lives freely, but as prisoners. Specially trained and very powerful soldiers protect the island both from invasion and escapes. It is generally because of these individuals, in addition to the decreasing numbers of adamantari interacting in the larger world, that common conception of their race as a whole has been skewed. Many other races believe they are a powerful but savage race, no different from other monstrous humanoids with great power, such as orcs or giants. A fair amount of adamantari don’t leave the islands, intent on keeping their people alive by procreating, and have little concern for how the world views them as a whole. Those who do leave and are treated with unfair judgment and prejudice often feel the need to ‘repair’ the reputation of their race. In their minds, judging the many based on one is an injustice they simply cannot tolerate. Relations Due to their societal upbringing and sense of acceptance, adamantari rarely have a problem getting along with other races in the world. They are not without ears or sense, however, and are fully aware of the social stereotypes and generalizations attached to their own and other races. Still, they are raised in a culture that encourages them to be open-minded and eschew the adoption of these generalized mindsets. As such, they tend to avoid forming predetermined judgments about other races entirely and have no racial prejudices to speak of. Instead, they tend to approach different cultures and races with respect for their customs and neutrality to the best of their ability. It takes a great deed to truly offend an adamantari, though even still the offense remains with the individual or event rather than the race as a whole. They are often the first to admit respect for the skills and abilities of other races, marking their unique qualities as something honorable and worthy of praise. Almost always they prefer to give other races the benefit of the doubt, especially on an individual level, and allow an individual to prove his or her worthiness of respect and friendship. While they may not admit it as a true prejudice, for it is not something they are intentionally taught to feel, adamantari often find that they are faced with an innate wariness when dealing outside of their kind. History has proven many find the adamantari fascinating and worthy of study, sometimes to gruesome end. They have been captured and experimented on, usually in order to discover the root of their great power and durability. Their history also holds records of being targeted by hatred and mistrust, to a point of being hunted and murdered in order to cull their numbers. At least once they were nearly driven to extinction. So, while they tend to treat people amicably and respectfully, truly gaining their trust and full comfort is a feat that can take quite a while. Alignment and Religion Driven by honor and a strong sense of friendship and justice, adamantari can be truly stalwart companions, if they stick around. They display a strong dichotomy - on one hand, fiercely independent, and on the other, faultlessly loyal and dedicated to causes and people. Most adamantari fall in the realm of Neutral Good to Chaotic Good, but have produced individuals of extremes for both good and evil. Adamantari do not typically worship gods, lacking the mindset to follow a god’s teachings and resenting the strictures placed on them by organized faith. Primarily, they pay their respects to the Elemental Lords that gave them their power, and the original progenitors of their bloodlines (if any of note). If they do turn to organized religion, adamantari will often choose a god to worship that embodies their own personal beliefs and moral codes, tending to gravitate towards deities with ties to battle or combat. In general, adamantari seek grand adventure and experience, but also wish to see all creatures safe and peaceful. These simple motives often drive an adamantari’s choices. Adventurers It is the sheer thrill of adventure and the opportunity to test their skill against worthy opponents, though primarily their purest motive is one of power. An adamantari’s blood flows strongly when it comes to matters of power and personal growth: it is their primary driving force to push their own boundaries and reach their ultimate peaks. Once dedicated to a task, they forge towards the goal with unwavering tenacity, rarely stopping to consider the dangers that lay ahead or the repercussions they leave behind. Such brashness does sometimes eventually catch up with them, leaving them to rely on what power they have amassed to combat their resulting troubles. As with humans, they tend to be fairly versatile when it comes to combat style and chosen roles in adventuring parties. Most tend to play to their natural strengths and become fighters, barbarians, or other melee centered classes. Adamantari are incapable of using magic outside of their elemental domain and rely on their innate control of their aligned element for abilities beyond melee. It is fairly rare for adamantari to practice skills that involve duplicity, such as the rogue, for most detest the art of deception and underhanded dealings. They also refrain from devoting themselves to someone else for power, such as the paladin, for it removes a measure of free-will. They tend to prefer roles that allow them to enhance their natural gifts and develop stronger powers within their realm of affinity. Example Male Names: Valduhan, Agnar, Sindri, Kaivar, Tiitus, Tuure Example Female Names: Marianna, Janika, Venla, Kaarina, Brynja, Kirsikka Standard Racial Traits (6 RP) *Ability Score Racial Traits: Adamantari are strong and hardy. This physical robustness manifests in attributes superior to the average adventurer, they gain +2 Strength and +2 Constitution. (2 RP) *Type: Adamantari are outsiders with the native subtype. (3 RP) *Size: Adamantari are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) *Base Speed: Adamantari have a base speed of 30 feet. (0 RP) *Languages: Adamantari begin play speaking Common and one elemental language (Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, or Sylvan). Adamantari with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. (1 RP) Defense Racial Traits (9 RP) *Elemental Restoration (Ex): Perhaps one of the adamantari’s most amazing abilities is their natural regeneration (as per the Universal Monster Rules). An adamantari’s regeneration operates as such: 1st level 1, 5th level 5, 15th level 10. Once per day, if your hit points drop below 0, you automatically stabilize. Any time your hit points fall below 0 afterwards you fall unconscious as per normal. Taking damage from necromancy/negative energy cancels your regeneration for one round and you can die normally. You still die if your hit points reach a negative number equal to your Constitution score, regardless of whether you are regenerating. Healing magic and effects are only half as effective on adamantari. (6 RP) *Elemental Resistance: Adamantari have resistance to damage from their own domain of 5 at 1st level, 15 at 10th level, and at 20th they gain immunity. (3 RP) Feat and Skill Racial Traits (4 RP) *Fearless: Adamantari gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. (1 RP) *Weapon Familiarity: All adamantari are trained at least in hand-to-hand melee combat, making them extremely good martial artists. Adamantari are proficient with brass knuckles, cestus, spiked gauntlets, and unarmed strikes. (1 RP) *Improved Unarmed Strike: You are considered to be armed even when unarmed - you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. (2 RP) Magical Racial Traits (2 RP) *Elemental Assault (Su): Once per day as a swift action, an adamantari can shroud his arms in power from his domain (air, earth, fire, plant, water). This lasts for one round per level, and can be dismissed as a free action. Unarmed strikes with his arms or hands (or attacks with weapons held in those hands) deal +1d6 points of damage of the appropriate energy type is applicable. (1 RP) *Energy Strike (Su): At level 10, an adamantari gains an additional ability from their domain with its own rules. (1 RP) Senses Racial Traits (1 RP) *Low-Light Vision: Adamantari can see twice as far as humans in dim light (1 RP). Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *Elemental Affinity: Instinctually talented at manipulating their natural elements, adamantari show their gifts when showcasing their power. Adamantari treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all domain spells and class abilities. Furthermore, a member of this race able to cast domain spells and powers does so at +1 caster level. This trait does not give members early access to level-based powers, it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. This trait replaces Weapon Familiarity. (1 RP) *Eternal Hope: Sometimes impossibly optimistic and brazen, adamantari can be near impossible to break down with mere words or spells. These adamantari gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of a 1 on a d20 roll, they may reroll and use the second result. This trait replaces Fearless. (2 RP) *Desert Runner: While some adamantari find themselves best suited for battle, some are true adventurers and become accustomed to extended journeys into the wilderness and locales far removed from civilization. Intrepid adamantari like this have adapted to harsh conditions and gain a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. This trait replaces Weapon Familiarity. (2 RP) Energy Strike The elemental power in their bodies grows even more powerful as an adamantari ages and grows. At 10th level, an adamantari awakens an additional ability within their domain with its own set of rules as outlined below. *Air Domain - Lightning Flash (Su): As a standard action, you can unleash a flash of electricity. This flash deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two levels you possess to all creatures within 5 feet of you and dazzles them for 1d4 rounds. A successful Reflex save negates the dazzled effect and halves the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. *Earth Domain - Acid Cloud (Su): As a standard action, you can create a 5-foot-radius cloud of acid vapor within 30 feet that lasts for 1 round. This cloud deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 point for every two levels you possess to all creatures in the cloud and sickens them for 1 round. A successful Fortitude save negates the sickened effect and halves the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier. Creatures that begin their turn inside the cloud can move out that turn without penalty, but those that enter the cloud are affected. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. *Fire Domain - Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. *Water Domain - Cold Blast (Su): As a standard action, you can unleash a blast of freezing cold. This blast deals 1d6 points of cold damage + 1 point for every two levels you possess to all creatures within 5 feet of you and staggers them for 1 round. A successful Reflex save negates the staggered effect and halves the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. *Wood/Plant - Splintered Spear (Su): As a standard action, you can create a wooden shortspear appropriate to your size, which hurls itself as a ranged attack against one target within 100 feet (range penalties apply), using your Charisma modifier as an attack bonus instead of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. The spear deals normal damage according to its size, plus your Charisma modifier, then breaks into countless splinters; the target takes 1 point of bleed damage each round on its turn. At 13th-level and every 3 levels thereafter, the spear gains a +1 enhancement bonus and the bleed damage increases by +1. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier